Cub's Airlines
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Brookland find themselves on an airplane with two assassins trying to kill some fellow passengers. Now a three shot.
1. Chapter 1

Cub Airlines

Mr. Grey was watching the pupils more carefully than usual this year. The reason was simple; Alex Rider had gone to Paris – he'd chose this because it was close enough to London that they could be back again in less than an hour if Alex went missing, again. But much to Mr. Grey's relief everything went according to plan. The students at Brookland were returning for a few days before the term began.

Then everything went wrong and for once it had nothing to do with Alex. A man with white blonde hair, grey eyes which penetrated the cabin with an icy coolness had appeared. The two people who had run into the room were cowering behind an air steward's drinks trolley. Another cold eyed person came in after the trio. She could have been the first man's sister; long silver blonde hair and eyes like the winter sky. The couple now hiding behind the trolley looked fairly familiar to Mr. Grey. The woman had bright green eyes, long legs and a (if Mr. Grey wasn't in love with Marie-Jean, his wife) he'd have said fine curves. The man was tall, dark haired, with eyes as black as night, and strong cheek bones. They had come from the first class cabin. Mr. Grey could see instantly what was frightening the couple; both blondes were holding dangerous looking knives.

'Leave them alone,' Alex had jumped up out of the seat. Tom groaned from beside him.

'You,' Basil the male blonde assassin hissed.

Basil stared at the teenager before his eyes. Everything seemed to be going wrong with this mission. It started off fine they had killed the pilots and left it on auto plot which would do until they had killed the young actor and actress couple. Only the couple had ended up in the second class cabin. And who should appear but Alex bloody Rider. The least time they had met the teenage spy had stopped them. If they failed another mission they would be out of work; already there were those looking to take there place.

'Me,' said Alex calmly, 'Basil, Rosemary,' Alex nodded at the SCORPIA agents.

Brookland students and teachers, bar Tom, were staring at Alex in shock. How the hell did he know the blonde knife wielding psychos?

'MI6?' asked Marcus.

'Nah,' said Alex, 'you have ruined my holiday: no missions and no homework. You should be worried you've pissed me off – a very bad place to be! Didn't you learn with the bomb in Rome?' Then Alex answered his own question, 'you Mafia types never do.'

Alex's voice was so cold; his dark eyes that had seen to much far older than anyone of his age bored into the assassins eyes. The assassins looked mildly uncomfortable at being in such close proximity to the teenager who was well known as being the most lethal weapon in Britain. But all the civilians shuddered at his look wondering just who he was. And what the hell a teenager had to do with the secret service! A hostess chose this moment to appear not noticing at first the hostility or the knives.

'The pilots have been murdered,' she squealed terrified looking close to fainting.

Alex swore and sprang into action knocking the knives out of both assassins' hands. He then lashed out with the palm of his hand pushing fragments of Basil's nose into his brain. He fell down dead as Alex struck out with his other hand breaking Rosemary's neck. Again she died instantly. He then prepared to fly the plane to London.

'Shouldn't we tie them up?' asked Miss Bedfordshire.

'They won't be going anywhere,' replied Alex coldly.

'But the plane ...' trailed off the frightened and confused stewardess.

'I fly,' was all Alex said not liking to give information about himself.

Alex disappeared off to fly the plane. The stewardess first sent the actor and actress back to their cabin and picked up the steward who'd been accidentally knocked unconscious in the commotion. She then bent over the assassins.

'They're dead,' she whispered.

'A-Alex,' stuttered Miss Bedfordshire.

'Spy,' sighed Tom hating knowing that Alex had killed before and would kill again.

'This is your Captain speaking. I am sorry for the disturbance in your flight we will be landing in thirty minutes. Please do not panic it has been dealt with by Cub Airlines,' said Alex over the telecoms system sounding like he was quite enjoying himself.

'Is he enjoying himself?' asked a disbelieving Jessie Thomas.

'That's Alex,' Tom shook his head wishing he understood his best friend a bit better.

'So that's why he's always off "sick",' muttered Miss Bedfordshire.

'Would all passengers please wait for instructions before getting off! Do not be alarmed at the military; they are here to help,' Alex spoke with the authority his job had given him.

Brookland and the rest of the second class passengers were soon after the two first class people the assassins had tried to kill were out. They were guided to a private room were they were each given an Official Secrets Act to sign.

'What happens if we refuse?' asked Jessie Thomas and some of the others looked like they agreed.

'If you're lucky prison,' said Alex entering the lounge giving a nod to Ben.

'And if we're not?' asked Miss Bedfordshire a little scared of the boy she liked who turned out to be a lethal spy.

'My enemies aren't above torturing and killing children,' was Alex's reply. Seeing the children and teacher's frightened faces his eyes softened. 'This is to protect you as much as me.'

Nobody protested after this.


	2. Chapter 2

He's Gone Again

It was late September when the Biology teacher at Brookland, Miss Libby Green, took her register. She went down all the students and when she got to the R's she noticed that Alex Rider was gone – again! After her lesson she returned to the staff room where she met the other teachers.

'He's gone again,' Libby said shaking her head at Brookland's most mysterious pupil.

'Not again?' sighed Mr. Brey.

'Why won't the government just let you expel him?' asked Ms. Arnolds the strict deputy headmistress.

'He's gone,' whispered Miss Jane Bedfordshire sounding hysterical, 'he can't be. He just can't be. They can't have got him in danger again.'

'It's his job,' sighed Mr. Grey.

'Yes,' said Libby not understanding Jane's upset, 'you know what he's like,' she scowled she had worked hard to get where she was. To see a boy who was well off just flunk off made her angry.

Mr. Grey and Jane seemed to sharing looks.

Mr. Brey had seen, 'you know why he's off "ill" all the time?' the headmaster said.

Again Mr. Grey and Jane exchanged looks.

'Let's just say it's far worse than gangs and drugs,' Mr. Grey said.

'Better too,' muttered Jane.

'Is he in trouble with the law,' scowled Ms. Arnolds.

'He is the law,' muttered Jane so only Libby could hear.

'What do you mean "he is the law"?' Libby said not noticing Jane's wince.

'Our bad boy legend isn't just a legend in Brookland,' muttered Mr. Grey.

'How?' now Libby was interested, 'and how did you two know?'

'Paris,' said Jane sadly.

'The plane incident,' asked Libby.

'Yeah,' sighed Jane.

'Turns out Alex Rider, or Agent Rider, is the world's youngest spy,' Jane sat down heavily. 'And now he's back out on the field doing hell knows what. He could be dying right now and we wouldn't know!'

'The children all seemed to find it a joke,' sighed Mr. Grey. 'Well not Alex but he's to damn serious for a boy of his age. But no wonder if what I saw on that plane was a regular occurrence.'

'They talked about a bomb – Alex and the assassins,' muttered Jane.

'That he killed,' murmured Mr. Grey.

'I don't like to think about the dark side of Alex's life,' sighed Jane looking like she was going to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

An Early Christmas Present

Alex hadn't been seen for months. He had left in early October and now it was the last week before the Christmas holidays began. Jane Bedfordshire was worried Alex had never been away for this long. She wondered if – God forbid – Alex did … if Alex did … if something did happen to Alex would MI6 bother to tell them. After all it had taken over a year for them to find out about what Alex did and an assassination attempt. She shook her head trying to move her thoughts away from Alex Rider and his terrifying life.

After break the bell dinged and in walked Alex Rider himself sporting a black eye, arm wrapped in a bandage and leg in a cast walking on crutches.

'Hey miss,' he grinned but Jane could tell that he was hiding his pain.

'What in the name of heaven happened to you?' she shouted.

'Long story I think I'm really starting to hate Russian billionaires – well any billionaire really,' grinned Alex looking completely calm and in control as always even when he was in crutches. 'Sorry I'm late I've just got out of St. – well the hospital MI6 uses anyway. I'll have to give my excuses to Dr. Bruce,' Jane knew he was supposed to be in physics. 'Anyway I should let you know that I have to take meds half an hour before I eat lunch so that would be half-eleven.'

'Oh that's fine,' said Miss Bedfordshire. What was she saying; this was not fine why couldn't Alex have got a nice quiet part time job in JBB, or something?

'Oh yeah and if anyone asks I was in a car crash,' Alex smiled and walked away leaving Jane to gape after him. But at least she knew he had survived this time.


End file.
